tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Hacker
"If it's digital and in memory someplace, I can get it. If that means putting on a Cobra suit and going where they live, then that's fine by me." HACKER is the code name used by U.S. Army Sergeant Jesse E. Jordan from Emmetsburg, Iowa. Hacker was a computer specialist at Fort Leonard Wood repairing the mainframe that handles personnel records when he heard the G.I. Joe team was looking for new members. He hacked into the Pentagon's computers and put his name at the top of the candidate list. General Hawk thought he was being sloppy, but Hacker was just trying to get Hawk's attention, and gave him a disk containing the general's high school records including copies of detention slips. After spending some time as one of the Joes' "Greenshirt" recruits, Hacker graduated to full member status as the Joes' information retrieval specialist. File Information File Name: Jordan, Jesse R. SN: 885-64-JJ76 Birthplace: Emmetsburg, Iowa Primary Specialty: Computer Technology Secondary Specialty: Radio telecommunications Motto: "If it's digital and in memory someplace, I can get it. If that means putting on a COBRA suit and going where they live, then that's fine by me." History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: U.S. Army Sergeant Jesse E. Jordan, from Emmetsburg, Iowa, was a computer specialist at Fort Leonard Wood repairing the mainframe that handled personnel records when he heard the G.I. Joe team was looking for new members. He hacked into the Pentagon's computers and put his name at the top of the candidate list. General Hawk thought he was being sloppy, but Hacker was just trying to get Hawk's attention, and gave him a disk containing the general's high school records including copies of detention slips. After spending some time as one of the Joes' "greenshirt" recruits, Hacker graduated to full member status as the Joes' information retrieval specialist. MUX History: Hacker is currently working at the Pit. OOC Notes Hacker is from the same hometown as MUX Coder Kadjem. Logs /Posts 2010 May 03 - IC Report TO: Joe Command, Joe Technical, Joe Intel FROM: Hacker RE: Stuff As requested, I have looked over the information that Re.... Errr, Scarlett Provided about the Othersiders, and I have found a couple ways we can get into their systems. A Few of them we might even be able to get working form this side, if I can get the blasted, fricking hardwired system to work... I need to get a team ready to escort me through the portal, to set it up, and to test the repeater signals. If it works, we will be able to send teams through, and maintain radio communications, and we might also be able to use some Satellite signals to gain access to their Pit's Computers, if the backdoor Red left open is still there. Sorry, Scarlett, oops. We can gain access to their CNN... As soon as someone sets up a team, I'll pull the equipment from Storage, and get it tested. Jesse... Hacker. May 03 - IC Report TO: Joe Command, Joe Intel, Joe Computer Staff FROM: Hacker RE: Hacking We have someone hacking into Duke's account, that is not Duke. There have been instances of multiple logins with his access password. I will begin to track this down. Hacker. June 8 - A Parting Gift Scarlett has been off the Grid for a Week, using Snake-Eyes' Cabin as a place to get her mind straight. Who should show up, but the Ninja Master himself... A short chat, with a breakup and than, an unexpected twist... July 19 - IC Report (Lifeline and Scarlett's Nuptials) TO: G.I. Joe Command, Scarlett, Lifeline FROM: Sergeant Jesse "Hacker" Jordon RE: Scarlett & Lifeline's 'Marriage' I have finally tracked down the right computer server, and pulled up a copy of the Marriage License that Ebony and Deadline signed, using stolen Identification for Scarlett and Lifeline. It will take the Legal Department to untangle the actual mess that was made by a 'Minister' in Vegas actually signing the Marriage Certificate, and the two of them being Legally wed. However, with the Security Footage from the Wedding Chapel forwarded to the C.I.A. for analysis, they have reinstated Scarlett's Intelligence Clearance, so she can stop hacking into Duke's account. I have alerted the Legal Division, and hopefully they will have things back to normal, so Red can marry Mr. Creepy when their current fight is over. Hacker July 30 - IC Report TO: Command FROM: Hacker RE: Prisoners Umm, I thought there were supposed to be some prisoners in the Truax holding Cells? I got a nasty email from the Base Commander, some Naval Captain, with a bug up his butt, about two missing Cyborgs. Something about how two Cyborgs were supposed to be in his Secured Cells, and that they are not there. Didn't Low-Light say he captured em? They ain't here, and I let the Captain know that we'd look into it... 'Course, knowing the two Cyborgs in question, they might have just shot their way out of the Base Brig, and the Captain is looking for someone else to blame. Maybe I'll see what the Security footage Shows. Hacker July 30 - IC Notice TO: G.I. JOE FROM: Hacker It is Official. The Marriage between one Shana Mae O'Hara (Scarlett) and Edwin C. Steen (Lifeline) has been officially annuled. Both are officially single and back on the market! So if you want to get with Red, better hurry before Mr. Cree.... errr, Snake-Eyes beats you to it. If you always wanted to date a Doctor, girls... First off, Computer Hackers are better, but... better hurry, you know how Doctors always get the girls. Let the party Commence! Hacker 2011 Jul 25 - Communications TO: Joe Team FROM: Hacker RE: Al-Alawi Communications Cobra has blanketed the Country with some kind of Communications Blackout. We can not get a signal in to, or out of the country. We will not be able to tell if Scarlett is alive or dead, until we meet up with her at the designated meeting point. ::-SGT Hacker Players Hacker is currently temped by MUX Coder Kadjem, but is still available for application Category:available Gallery hack1.jpg hack2.jpg References * Action Figure @ YoJoe.com * Filecard @ YoJoe.com ---- Category:Characters Category:GI Joe Category:FCs Category:GI Joe Communications Category:Humans Category:US Army